Conventional adaptors for coupling devices such as, for example, a blow out preventer (“BOP”) to a wellhead typically require a threaded connection. As a result, such adaptors require rotation of the BOP relative to the wellhead during installation. This connection requiring rotation is time consuming and requires a large well bay to allow the BOP to rotate and connect to such a threaded connector. Since many new oil rigs have small well bays this create logistical problems. Other conventional adaptors for coupling devices to a wellhead require that the wellhead threads must be non-standard thereby adding cost and complexity. The present exemplary embodiments are directed to overcoming some of the limitations of conventional adaptors used to couple devices to wellheads.